This invention relates to a tread server for applying a tire tread to a drum and splicing the tread accurately without the need of an operator. In addition, the tread is centered without distorting the edges.
Heretofore, treads have been measured once and the drum speed of rotation varied to compensate for variations between the tread length and the circumference of the drum. There have not been additional measurements during the conveying process to compensate for changes in length during the guiding and conveying of the tread. There have also been no positive guiding and positioning of the leading end and trailing end to provide a precision splice of the tread on the drum. Guide rollers have been used to center the tread, however no provision has been made for preventing distortion of the edges of wide, thin treads or soft compound treads.